


○°||N I N E||°○

by MultiGay_Yuh



Series: Andi Mack Groupchat♡ [9]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Anyways, F/F, F/M, Gay Disaster Cyrus Goodman, Jealous T. J. Kippen, M/M, Protective T. J. Kippen, SO, T. J. beats up Reed., also, finally an update sksksk, this chapter isn't in text form, whoops, ya YEET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGay_Yuh/pseuds/MultiGay_Yuh
Summary: T. J.  has a "talk" with Reed....with his fist....in his face.





	○°||N I N E||°○

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy new update finally I know...  
> I put Explicit cause it has alot of cursing...so yeahh..  
> I've been on a Shadowhunters binge waiting for the AM hiatus to be over ='(  
> Also this chapter has a very vulgar word use that I usually don't use  
> But if you're uncomfortable with the word cunt don't read this.  
> Im very deeply truly sorry ='(  
> Please forgive me.

Follow me on [Tumblr](https://bazzysnow.tumblr.com/)

Leave a prompt

* * *

T. J. has had enough of hiding his feelings for Cyrus, he's tired of being scared of rejection and he sure as hell was not about to let Reed date Cyrus, not when Cyrus could do a hell of a lot better, and even if that person wasn't him T. J. was always goig to look out for him, so therefore he could not let this douchebag use Cyrus for whatever game he was playing.

T. J. texted Reed to meet up on the basketball court to play some one on one. They were going to be playing some one on one alright, just not the type T. J. had implied. T. J. saw a body running towards him thinking it was Reed, but as the figure got closer he realized it was Cyrus, the boy he was about to fight for. 

"T. J. stop don't do this." The boy told him panting.

"Then tell me why you're dating him and I call it off right now." T. J. told him.

"I can't T. J. he'll hurt you." Cyrus said gasping after like he had said too much.

"I'd like to see him try, besides if you won't tell me I'll get it out of him." T. J. scoffed at the thought of _Reed_ hurting _him._

Just as T. J. could tell the boy was going to say something to protest, Reed ran over and a confused look on his face appeared when he saw Cyrus there, and then a angry look crossed his face.

"I thought you would last longer than a day." Reed said shooting a glare at Cyrus.

"You should have known I wasn't good at keeping secrets. Besides I didn't even tell him about the whole threatening part." Cyrus said gasping and covering his mouth. "SEE!" Cyrus shouted through his hand.

"He threatened you?" T. J. exclaimed his face going red with anger.

"Well technically he threatened you but like- WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!" Cyrus said slapping his hand back over his mouth.

"I should've known pretty boy couldn't keep his mouth shut, he's a fucking cunt." Reed said.

Just as the last words left Reed's mouth, T. J. had already connected his fist with the boys face, Reed stumbled back holding his nose in his hand, Cyrus stood there shocked and frozen.

"Don't you _ever_ call him that again or I will beat the shit out of you." T. J. said through gritted teeth. "He is a better person than you will ever be, you piece of shit what kind of person threatens someone to be in a relationship, you fucking pyscho. I'm sorry that you can't find someone who will actually be with you but that doesn't give you the right to blackmail somebody into it. Stay the fuck away from him or I will give you more than just a punch in the face." T. J. yelled at the boy who looked scared out of his shit.

Reed scrambled away after weighing his options to fight back or run away, and he sure as hell was not about to get his ass beat, so he ran away with both his nose and his pride broken.

T. J. walked over to the frozen boy and grabbed his face in his hands, "I'm so sorry but after he called you that I couldn't let him get away with it, I'm so sorry. But just know if he ever comes to you again then, he's all talk, and-" T. J. said before being interrupted, tears threatening to spill down his face

"T. J. shut up." Cyrus said looking up at him.

T. J. should've expected this he knew Cyrus had never liked violence and T. J. let him see the violent side of him, another ugly part of him that was always out weighing the good.

"I love you." Cyrus let out.

T. J. looked down at the boy with wide eyes.

"W-what?" T. J. asked, swearing this all had to be coming from his imagination.

"I said, I love you, you idiot. " Cyrus said giggling and pulling his face down to kiss him.

T. J. was shocked at first, but soon melted into the kiss, he was kissing Cyrus, oh God he was kissing Cyrus. When they pulled away reluctantly. Then T. J. repeated the boys words.

"I love you too." He said and then he kissed the hell out of him.

T. J. Kippen was never letting him go, Cyrus Goodman was his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you forgive me for the long wait?  
> Anyways I hope you liked it  
> -Natalie♡


End file.
